


Beauty

by ramuda



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (kinda), Body Worship, F/F, Kissing, Lots of kissing!, Rest of Aqours Mentioned, theyre..!!! gay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Dia was the most beautiful thing You had ever seen. She was unique, rare, truly her name was a testament to how stunning she was.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAA I LOVE YOUDIA!!! the valentines day set is god.. THIS ISNT BASED OFF THAT BUT JUST WANTED TO SAY I LOVE CANON LESBIANS

Dia blinked a few times, letting her eyes get adjusted to the rays of sun flickering through her bedside curtains. Her hair was messy, brushed up over her face, the feeling uncomfortable to the touch. Rolling over, she opened the blinds, the pale pink hue of the sunrise greeting her with utmost positivity and a warm, fuzzy feeling that she couldn’t quite get the name of. 

“Mmmm…” Dia heard coming from the other side of the bed, the sound of a comforter crinkling taking her out of her soft morning haze. “Diaaaa…. It’s too early to wake up…” She murmured, taking the pillow and smacking it atop her head. “Chika and the others won’t even be at morning practice until 8… It’s only 5…” Dia stared at her dumbfoundedly, the monstrous lump of blankets and pillows complaining about getting up at a decent hour! “You haven’t even opened your eyes yet. How would you know the time?” Dia grumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Besides, you know that I like to be punctual. If morning practice starts at 8, I must be there no later than 7:30. We also have to account for possible delays, unfortunate circumstances, or-“

She paused when she heard her girlfriend let out an agitated grump, rolling over to rest her head on Dia’s thighs. You’s grey locks softly draped over her legs, blanketing Dia in warmth. “You know what,” You murmured, softly opening a light blue eye and bringing her left hand up to gently stroke Dia’s cheek. “I could stay right here forever, and I wouldn’t mind.” 

You watched as Dia’s face reddened, her cheeks turning so pink they could be likened to the sunrise outside. Dia’s face was burning under You’s touch, and Dia just silently hoped that she would stop playing with her weaknesses soon. Sure, Dia didn’t like others seeing her as emotionless or rude, but being so vulnerable, even in front of those she loved, was scary. “You, I love you, b-but I..” You’s hand on her face stopped and Dia’s face ran cold, missing the attention. 

“Dia,” You’s voice sounded serious, suddenly all signs of sleep were washed away by her clear determination. “Can you please kiss me?” 

Dia wasn’t sure if she had gotten anymore red physically, but she sure felt heat rushing to her cheeks. She shifted a little, clutching her satin pajama shorts nervously just next to where You’s head rested. They had been dating for a few months now, had shared more than kisses, and yet Dia was still so… nervous. Dia scoffed, bringing her hand up to her chin and scratching at her mole. “N-No way..!” She rebutted, her voice cracking a little. “We have to get ready! We haven’t even brushed our teeth yet and you want to do...such intimate things..!”

You rolled off Dia’s lap, looking at her and trying not to laugh. She watched as Dia frantically scratched her mole, her eyes scanning the room for some sort of an exit or way out. Dia was usually calm and collected. She wasn’t the type of person to get flustered over just anything, so seeing her getting so nervous was exciting for You. Her body was buzzing, and her heart was lit aflame with how much love she held in her entire body for Dia.

“Dia...” You said, grinning and bringing her hand to Dia’s wrist. She pulled it away from her face and brought it to her own, rubbing against it and closing her eyes as she let her head rest on it. You waited a moment, until she felt Dia shift on her knees a little, and she softly opened one eye. Dia had brought her free hand to her mouth, and she was crying. You was taken aback by this, and suddenly every single bit of sleepiness had rushed out of her body. She dropped Dia’s hand that had previously been resting on her cheek, using it to instead wipe the crystalline tears that were falling down her face.

Dia smiled, a soft, gentle smile that You had never seen on her before. It was radiant, and gave out the most positive aura in the world. She was perfection in its most pure light. Her radiance could light up a room, and her energy would hit you in the face with its power. Dia was absolutely, stunningly, beautiful. You used her free hand to tuck back a loose strand of hair that was flowing in her face, giving her access to Dia in her full. Dia took a deep breath, pushing You’s hand away and wiping her tears for herself. She balanced herself on her knees, digging into her thighs with her fingers. 

“Y-You…” She mumbled, trying to bring herself back up to her cool, confident facade. “Y-You can… kiss me now… if you want..” 

You’s mouth was so, so warm compared to the cool air of the room, her soft lips gently sliding into Dia’s. The way You kissed wasn’t like anything else she did, for a girl who always had to be moving so fast, she moved slowly. 

You moved back for a second, her light blue eyes staring deeply into Dia’s green ones. Dia sucked in a breath, flushing under the attention she was being put under. You was like a shining light in her face, and instead of being atop her bed, sheets messy under her feet, she was on stage, only being lit up by the radiant girl sitting in front of her.

You swooped back in for another kiss, her lips softly pecking Dia’s. She moved back, readjusted her aim, and planted another kiss right on Dia’s nose. “W-What are you doing..?!” Dia stuttered out, covering her mouth with her hand. You grinned, her head tilting as a sign of friendliness.

“I’m just showing you how much I love you!” You said, trying to get Dia to pull her hand from her face. “You see..” She began, trailing off in thought. 

You leaned over, placing a kiss on Dia’s forehead. Soft, gentle, as if she was a child and Dia was a tiny animal she was trying to not scare away. “I love you here.” She whispered, the subtle outline of her lips brushing against Dia’s forehead. Her mouth trailed down, leaving small pecks in her wake. 

“Is this okay?” You mumbled, her head pulling away from Dia’s face to rest their foreheads together. Dia nodded, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with You’s. 

You let out a hot breath against Dia’s neck, coming back down to lightly press a kiss on it. “Did you know,” You breathed, tightening her grip on Dia’s hand. “That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?” Dia let out a shaky breath, her fingers shaking in between You’s.

You continued her journey downwards, peppering kisses across Dia’s collarbones and shoulders, feeling her shiver beneath her touch. Her hand unclasped from Dia’s, instead reaching to gently push her down to the bed. You’s hands explored beneath her shirt, the feeling of Dia’s soft stomach electrifying against her palms. She looked up from her position, slightly straddling Dia’s thighs, and felt taken aback by the sight. There was her girlfriend, shining in all her glory. The soft pastels of the rising sun made her face glow, her green irises reflecting back the soft light. You wouldn’t trust the best photographer in the world to capture the beauty of what she saw.

You leaned back down so her face was even with Dia’s, one hand coming up to stroke her cheek and the other continuing to make small, massaging movements against her waist. “You are…” You began, sucking in a breath before continuing. “You are the best person I could’ve asked for in my life.” Dia flushed, and You moved back down to peck her stomach. “You are the best student council president.” You said, leaving a kiss right above her belly button. “You’re the most responsible one in Aqours.” She continued, grabbing one of Dia’s hands and kissing her wrist.

“You are my grounding force, the only thing that keeps me steady.” A peck on the top of her thigh. 

“I wouldn’t be anything without you.” Another kiss on the inside of her ankle.

A long pause, a held breath, before You came up to Dia’s face again. “You,” She began, faltering and becoming embarrassed for seemingly the first time the whole morning. “are my everything.”


End file.
